Secrets
by just emily the plain
Summary: It all starts when Max and Michael spy on Liz and Maria's sleepover. Michael is looking for answers.


"**Secrets. Part 1."**

**By Emily.**

**Author's note: **This is a one-shot that, depending on if you like it, may turn out to become a story.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I wish I owned Brendan Fehr.

**Summary: **Michael and Max spy on a sleepover between Liz and Maria.

**Chapter name: **Secrets. Pt 1?

**Couples/Pairings: **Candy [Maria/Michael & Dreamer [Liz/Max with some mentions of Lamptrimming Kyle/Tess.

"Liz, babe, I've got West Side Story, Pretty Woman, and When Harry Met Sally." came Maria's happy voice. Liz looked up to see her oldest friend walking in, her clothes in one hand and her DVD's in the other. Liz smiled and took the DVD's to look through them.

"Maria! You got my favorite movie? Thanks." she said with a grin.

Maria nodded, "Hey, what are friends for?" she asked and kissed her best friend's cheek.

Liz went downstairs to get the popcorn while Maria sat down and sighed.

Girl's night was a tradition. It'd been two years since the alien invasion and tradition between friends stayed the same. Things were pretty simple now that everyone was paired up. Liz and Max were happy clams, Isabel and Alex were cute as can be, even Kyle and Tess were sickeningly sweet together. Maria and her boyfriend?

Not so sweet.

Michael was wonderful and he could be extremely nice and pleasant, but there were times when she would do anything to put him on a spaceship and fly him back to his planet herself.

Liz came back up, interrupting her thoughts. Maria stole the day-glo pink bowl from her and began to eat the sugar-coated popcorn.

They put in Pretty Woman and watched it quietly.

Max shook his head, "I can't believe you talked me into this." he said as him and Michael climbed up the wall to Liz's roof.

They were going to spy on a girl's sleepover.

Michael shrugged, "Whatever, if we get caught, Liz'll think it's hot." he said and helped Max up.

He shushed Max and they sat by the window. They could hear the girls speak perfectly.

"I have just figured something out, I do not understand guys." Maria said.

Liz laughed, "Is this all guys, or is this a certain guy with the certain hair?" she asked with a grin, taking a handful of popcorn.

Maria gave her a look, "A certain alien with a certain knack for getting on my last good nerve." she said through gritted teeth.

"Ah." Liz said, passing the popcorn to Maria.

"Stupid, horny, lying, aggravating, stress-inducing aliens!" she hissed, breaking the handful of popcorn into little pieces. Sighing, she got down and picked them off the floor.

Liz laughed, "You don't mean that." she said between giggles.

Maria nodded, "I so do, girlfriend. He's stupid because he flunks every class, he's horny because all he thinks about is sex, he's aggravating for every single thing he does, he brings me nothing but stress!" she argued.

Liz, in her fake Maria voice, "Oh, he's so wonderful, I hope he notices my outfit, oh, Michael, please don't ever leave me." she said, quoting her just a few weeks ago, taking her pillow and pretending to make out with it.

Maria took her other pillow and hit her with it, "Shut up and I don't sound like that." she snapped.

Liz sat back up, "Have you tried talking to him?" she suggested, grinning as she sprinkled more sugar onto the popcorn, the one food choice they could agree on.

Maria gave her a "Duh." look, "Of course I have!" she said.

Liz raised her eyebrow.

"Sometimes."

Maria looked away from Liz's expression, "Okay, fine, once!" she said, "Just stop with the eyes, they burn." she begged.

They laughed and Liz nodded, "And how did that go?" she asked quietly.

Maria bit her lip, "Well, I said that I wanted to talk to him."

"And?"

"We talked for all of two minutes before we just started kissing." she finished, shrugging.

Michael was watching carefully, Max was bored. He did like the way Liz looked. Her soft hair pulled back into braids, dressed in a red top and red flannel bottoms. It felt really wrong, spying on them, but there was no talking Michael out of anything.

They heard the girls laugh and then Liz stood to refill the popcorn. Max saw how intensely Michael was staring at Maria. Maria was dressed in slightly more revealing blue tank top and extremely bright, orange shorts.

But that was Maria for you.

Max sighed, "I'm leaving, this feels wrong." he whispered to Michael.

Michael nodded, "I'll tell you what Liz says tomorrow."

"Fine."

And he left.

Liz came back upstairs and Maria had put in the other movie, Liz's favorite. Liz sat down and Maria laughed, "I've been so caught up in my problems I forgot to listen to yours." she said with a grin.

Liz smiled, "No problems here, actually. I just want him to be a bit more open to new things." she said with a giggle.

Maria tilted her head, "Like what?" she asked curiously.

Liz blushed, "Forget it." she said.

Maria nodded.

They watched the movie in silence for a while.

Liz finally sighed, "Why do you think that Max, Michael, Tess, and Isabel were sent down here for?" she asked Maria quietly.

"Well, Max was sent down because he is your soul mate. Who knows with Michael, Tess was sent down to stir up trouble, though I do admit she's made Kyle one of the happiest men alive, I'll have to learn her tricks," she said and they both laughed, "And Isabel was sent to terrorize me but be the beautiful know-it-all we all love, plus, her and Alex are really special together." she said with a smile.

Liz nodded, "Ever regret knowing them?" she asked.

Maria thought about it for a moment, "Not a day goes by when I think to myself, "Gee, if I didn't know about the Czechoslovakians, my life would be so much easier." but then I think of you and Max and how happy you guys are, and how happy Michael can make me sometimes and I think that if I had never found out, how bleak my life would have been. Because, at the end of the day, I'm still Maria DeLuca, no matter how many aliens I know." she said proudly.

Liz smiled, "That was touching." she said, holding her hand to her heart.

Maria playfully shoved her, "Shut up."

Liz laughed, "See? You just admitted that Michael made you happy." she said, nudging her.

Maria sighed, "To quote the great Elvis, "All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me." she said with a small grin.

Liz laughed, "That song is about making out and sex, Maria." she pointed out.

Maria shrugged, "Whatever."

They laughed before quieting down to finish watching the movies.

Michael watched Maria. Did she really feel that way? Or was it an act for Liz? Michael sighed to himself before saying goodnight to Maria in a whisper. Then he turned and climbed down from the roof. He'd see her at work tomorrow.

He was tired.

**Author's note: **So, whaddaya think? I'm so continuing. Review and review some more please.


End file.
